LLUVIA
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: "Dicen que cuando un ángel llora, lluvia empieza a caer..." ¿Qué tan cierta será este frase? Naruto sabe la respuesta, a él le ha tocado comprobarlo por sí mismo, pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que se desencadenara toda esta situación? SasuNaru AU, ver perfil.


**Título: **Lluvia

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **SasuNaru

**Autor: **Nekosaru/Meani Kone/SariCin

**Pbs: **2025

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenece, sólo los tomé prestados para darle a mi musa algo de placer yaoista. Fic sin motivos de lucro, puro entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Dicen que cuando un ángel llora, lluvia empieza a caer... ¿Qué tan cierta será este frase? Naruto sabe la respuesta, a él le ha tocado comprobarlo por sí mismo, pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que se desencadenara toda esta situación? SasuNaru AU, ver perfil.

**Capítulos: **2

**Estado: **Finalizado.

**Notas: **¡He vuelto! Y no con tan buenas noticias, pero eso ya es habitual en mí, creo… *risas*. En fin, la historia está en proceso de edición así que me llevará un tiempo en corregirla y modificar algunas cosas. Algo que sí será muy notorio en esta historia es que será un two-shot, como debió ser en un principio. Los otros tres capítulos restantes los pondré en otra historia porque es así como la manejo en los otros lugares que la tengo publicada. Espero no incomodarlos con esto. En fin, nos leemos en las notas finales para más información. Enjoy it!

-x-

**LLUVIA**

Por Meani Kone

_¿Los ángeles lloran?_

_"Dicen que cuando un ángel llora la lluvia empieza a caer y que, dependiendo de cuanto sea su dolor, más fuerte será la misma..."_

¿Qué ironía, no? Esa frase es la que envuelve totalmente a mi mente. ¿Cuántas veces he llorado por ti? Cinco, doce, cincuenta, cien, ¿miles? No lo sé, realmente ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Por cuántos días más seguirá lloviendo? Dos, cuatro, una semana, ¿todo un mes? No lo sé, realmente ni me interesa. Justo esa frase se hace muy presente en mí, justo el día en que comencé a llorar por ti la lluvia cayó. ¿Fue un lunes, martes, jueves quizá? No, eso es lo único que sí recuerdo. Fue un viernes cuando mi corazón decidió darme guerra por intentar salir de mí y querer llegar hasta ti. Fue un viernes cuando tú, parsimoniosamente, te acercaste a mí y me dijiste:

_—¿Realmente creíste que era amor?_

Y yo como idiota te creí. ¡SÍ! ¡Sí creí que me amabas! Y hasta creí que algún día llegarías a profesármelo pero me equivoqué y cuán grande fue mi error. Viernes. Ese día terminó y empezó todo. Ese día lloré como nunca antes y te odié, y me odié. ¡Viernes! Fue ese día que la lluvia decidió hacer su aparición, ¡tan oportuna como siempre!, cayendo sobre mí que me encontraba perpleja ante tus palabras y tu mirar que se había vuelto gélido hacia mi persona. Ese tipo de mirar que tanto odié de aquellas personas que por años no hacían otra cosa más que reírse de mí. ¡VIERNES MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo puedo olvidar?! Pero para mi pesar aun recuerdo como sucedió todo.

…

Era viernes por la mañana, me encontraba en mi cama disfrutando de un día sin clases hasta que mi odioso celular empezó a sonar, lo agarré y contesté:

—_¡Hey! ¿No ves que hoy no hay clases? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan de madrugada?_ —Dije al saber que eras tú quien llamaba.

—_Flojo. Son las 11 de la mañana, deberías de estar despierto, además_ —hiciste una breve pausa haciéndome notar la seriedad en tu voz—, _necesito hablar contigo_ —terminaste sin más mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama despabilándome.

—_Claro, solo dime cuándo y la hora_ —dije algo adormilado.

—_¿Puedes hoy?_

—_¿Desde cuándo tú preguntas eso_? —Le dije en tono burlón puesto que el señor has-lo-que-yo-diga-cuando-diga-como-diga-y-no-me-importa-si-tienes-algo-que-hacer nunca en su vida pregunta si alguien tiene tiempo, he de suponer que es algo grave.

—_Como sea, te veo en el parque central a las 5, se puntual_ —y sin decir nada más cortaste la llamada.

El día siguió su curso y yo, mientras esperaba que el reloj diera las 4:30, me dediqué a limpiar mi departamento, la verdad es que estaba hecho un completo caos. Cuando por fin terminé me arreglé para nuestro encuentro. Llegué diez minutos antes y no me sorprendió el verte ahí, sentado en una banca. Te veías muy bien, tan elegante como siempre.

—_Naruto_ —eso no me gustó. Tu voz sonó tan distante y algo fría que el solo hecho de oírla junto con mi nombre me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, algo me decía que lo que escucharía no sería agradable_—, esto se acabó_.

—_Se… ¿Se acabó? ¿Qué quieres decir...?_ —Lo sabía, sabía que no sería algo bueno, pero aun así no lograba asimilarlo.

—_Que se acabó, ¿entiendes? Tú y yo ya no somos nada._

—_¡Pero! ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Yo te amo!_ —Grité tanto como mi corazón me lo pedía, sin titubear, no podía aceptar tales palabras.

—_Pero yo no, lo siento_ —te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a caminar en dirección opuesta a mí. Mi corazón que no cabía dentro de mi pecho me decía que debía seguirte, que todo lo que me decías era una vil mentira y que fuera tras de ti, mi mente al contrario, me decía que todo era verdad. ¡Lo era porque tú siempre decías la pura y maldita verdad! Entonces me decidí por el corazón y te abracé por detrás, deteniendo tu caminar mientras mis ojos empezaban a escocerme por las lágrimas que intentaba retener.

—_No es cierto_ —dije en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para ti_—, no es cierto porque entonces tú..._

_—¿Realmente creíste que era amor?_

Y ahí fue cuando mis lágrimas corrieron libres desde mis ojos hasta tocar el suelo. Justo en ese momento sentí como algo húmedo comenzaba a caer desde el cielo y me mojaba de poco a poco; te soltaste de mi agarre y sin mirar atrás te marchaste.

Llevo así desde hace varios días. Días en los que no he hecho nada más que llorar, llorar y llorar. Las fuerzas se me fueron, todo parece serme inútil en estos momentos, ni siquiera el comer me ha animado a levantarme de mi cama en la cual he estado todo este tiempo. Ni si a la universidad he ido, vivo solo, ¿a quién le puede importar si voy o no?

En mi letargo me he dado cuenta de algo: la lluvia no ha cesado ni un solo momento, se apacigua pero no ha dejado de caer tal y como lo hace mi llanto, porque desde ese momento no he dejado de llorar. No sé qué fue lo que hice mal, ¿acaso desde un principio jugaste conmigo? ¿Fui simplemente sexo? Si fue así qué gran actor eres por haberme engañado tan bien. ¡Sí maldita sea! Tú te llevarías el Óscar de esta historia; tú que con tus sonrisas fingidas me atrapaste, tú que con tu mirada de amor me enamoraste, tú que... ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡He vuelto a hacerlo! He vuelto a llorar, y es que el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos me duele. ¡Tú me dueles! ¡Tu recuerdo me hostiga!

_¿Por qué simplemente no desapareces y ya?_ Escucho que dice una voz en mi mente. _¿Por qué no lo haces?_ Pregunta insistente pero no puedo porque la respuesta es simple: no me atrevo. Ni siquiera me animo pensar en cómo lo haría, soy cobarde, tanto que no pude retenerte a mí lado. Pero y si... ¿y si lo intento? ¿Y si me atrevo? Al fin y al cabo no perdería nada ¿verdad? ¡Exacto! Ya no tengo nada que perder puesto que todo mi mundo, mi vida y todo de mí era tuyo y tú te llevaste todo ¡TODO!

Lentamente me acerco a la cocina, toda mi casa está en penumbras. ¿La hora? No la sé ya que después de ese incidente desconecté todo, apagué mi celular y me aislé por completo del mundo para no saber nada más. Es entonces que lo veo ahí, ese objeto que me sacará de mi apuro y aliviará mi dolor; de nuevo siento una punzada en mi corazón pero no importa, ya no importa. Sí, quizá si lo clavo en él dejará de fastidiar. ¡Mejor aún! Dejará de latir. Ese cuchillo que me llama pareciera que cobró vida solo para mí, lo tomo entre mis manos y tiemblo ligeramente ante el contacto, esta frío al igual que tú en aquel momento. Lo miro detenidamente, lo inspecciono y analizo: ¿Dónde surtiría mayor efecto? ¿En mis muñecas? ¿En mi estomago? ¿En mi corazón? ¿En mi cuello? ¿Dónde? Y después de tanto pensarlo lo tengo. Sí, justo ahí sería perfecto, el lugar que más ha sufrido por tu ausencia, el que desde aquel instante me dice que te busque, ahí, justo ahí donde tú te quedaste. En mi corazón.

_Pero no puedes_, me dice mi consciencia, _este no es el lugar indicado_. Claro que no y tiene razón así que me dirijo hacia mi habitación donde por muchas ocasiones tú y yo quedábamos prendidos el uno del otro y nos profesábamos amor por doquier. Una vez dentro de ella voy hacia mi cama, esa en donde se quedaron todas nuestras emociones que dejábamos salir por las noches. Y de nueva cuenta el cielo me acompaña en mi pesar, dejando caer sus gotas como si conmigo quisiera llorar. Lágrimas surcan mis ojos intentando salir, intentado decirme, insistirme en que lo piense un poco mejor, pero no resulta y logro cometer el acto...

...

Gotas de sangre recorren desde las venas que corté por mis manos y dedos hasta mi cama. Sí, he fallado. No he querido herir más a mi corazón porque quiero que quede intacto hasta mi muerte para así entregártelo de nuevo cuando te enteres. Mis muñecas empiezan a arder, lentamente mi vista se vuelve borrosa y mis sentidos de poco a poco van desapareciendo. Comienzo a sentir frío y cómo se entumecen mis brazos; un zumbido molesto pasa por mis oídos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte pero allá a lo lejos escucho algo: golpes, son golpes en mi puerta. Parece que alguien ha venido a verme. ¡Perfecto!, así por lo menos la noticia de mi muerte te llegará más pronto de lo que pensé. Y curiosamente de entre mis pensamientos te veo a ti frente a mi cama observándome; parece que la muerte me ha llegado porque comienzo a delirar imaginando que te acercas a mí y me miras como siempre, con esa mirada tan llena de amor que ahora expresa una profunda preocupación hacia mí. Esto sin duda es un dulce final, la muerte más hermosa que pueda haber. Morir en tus brazos, viendo la imagen de aquel a quien tanto amé tratándome con cariño y amor. Posas tus labios sobre los míos y me dedicas un _"Te amo"_ mientras lágrimas recorren tu perfecto y hermoso rostro, dejando marcado el recorrido que hacen. ¿Cuántas veces añoré escuchar esas palabras de ti? Siendo la primera y quizás última vez que las escucharé, ¿por qué me las dices hasta ahora? Sólo me queda dejarme llevar por esta bella ilusión creada por el infortunio de mi fallecer, sólo eso sabiendo que es un mero producto de mi imaginación, algo que no podría pasar ni aunque estuvieras aquí.

_¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué hace él aquí?_ Pregunta mi consciencia y no lo entiendo hasta que siento como mis muñecas son curadas mientras escucho tu llanto y el sonido particular de la lluvia, pero ¿por qué si yo he dejado de llorar? ¿Será acaso que ahora eres tú a quien el cielo considera un ángel y te acompaña en tu dolor? Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo como vendas mis heridas. ¿No es una ilusión? ¿En verdad esto está pasando?

—Naruto mi amor, resiste —me dices abrazándome con sutileza—. Te amo, así que por favor no me dejes, perdóname, todo fue un error.

Con lo poco que me queda de fuerzas te miro a los ojos y vuelvo a ver ese brillo particular en ellos, mostrándome amabilidad y cariño, brindándome seguridad y amor.

—Tardaste mucho en regresar, baka —dije apenas en un susurro, sin fuerzas por tanta pérdida de sangre.

—No hables, necesitas descansar. Sé que has llorado, yo también lo he hecho y…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunté interrumpiéndote, notando como las lágrimas fluían aun más.

—Porque cometí un error al alejarte de mí, perdona que haya sido de esa forma pero tenía que hacerlo. En ese momento no tenía elección pero ahora todo está bien, descansa que yo luego te explicaré.

Sonrío a penas un poco, forzando a mis labios curvearse para decirte que lo entiendo aunque no sea así. Me duele que me hayas dejado y aunque he sufrido si dices que todo está bien, entonces lo está, nunca te podría odiar y por eso, por el hecho de que has regresado a mí soy feliz. Entonces me doy cuenta que ha dejado de llover. La lluvia incesante que días atrás no dejó de acompañarme ahora se ha detenido. ¿Acaso estará acorde con lo que sienten nuestros corazones? Creo que sí; pero por ahora solo quiero volver a embriagarme de tu esencia, dejarme llevar de nuevo y descansar a tu lado. Me recargo en tu pecho y de poco a poco me dejo envolver por los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes de caer rendido completamente me vuelves a besar y yo… yo cierro mis ojos y ya no sé nada más.

Continuará…

-x-

**Notas finales:**

Bien, como les dije al principio, ésta historia será un two-shot, así que el próximo capítulo será el final de éste fic, pero no se preocupen porque la continuaré, sólo que será bajo otro nombre. Realmente espero no causarles algún disgusto con ello.

Si has llegado hasta aquí: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado, no olvides dejar un review que es como alimento para mí.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! ;D


End file.
